A Moment Alone
by Willow Earthflame
Summary: MustangHughes. A bit of strong fluffyness for ya. Rated for explicit material and language.Never, and I mean NEVER hang up an Hughes wife...unless you want to leaern a lesson you aren't soon to forget...::winkwink::


Hello Readers. Bear with me, as this is my first FMA fanfiction to date. It's just a bit of disturbing mental fluff, but I like it nonetheless, so I will treat you all to my dimentia. Oh, and this is a oneshot. Teehee! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, so don't sue. You won't get much except some cobwebs and brain-fluff. Sorry. .

A Moment Alone

Maes Hughes, a Lieutenant Colonel in the Investigations Division of the State Army, sat half on/ half off of Roy Mustang's desk, the reciever of the Colonel's phone in his hand. He was talking about all manner's of things, including his daughter, Elicia, to his wife, Gracia. He went on and on about the small child, raving how beautiful she was, how much she took after him, how he was going to protect her from all the "vicious" young men who would "be after her" when she became a teen...you get the idea. Mustang had enough.

"Hughes, get the hell off my phone, and get the hell off my desk," he said, not looking up from the paperwork he was _trying_ to concentrate on. Hughes just continued to talk, and wincing slightly, because, after all, Roy did like Gracia, she was a wonderful woman, he hung up the phone. Hughes ecstatic look morphed to one of complete horror as he looked down at the Colonel, mortification in his eyes.

"Colonel Mustang! I was talking to my wife...Elicia's just said her first word and it was..." He protested.

"Daddy. You've said that out loud about fifteen times. And you have your own phone. Why don't you go use it?" Roy asked, shaking his head as he read another report. A hand clapped down on the papers in his hand, and the Flame Alchemist finally looked up.

"What do you want, Hughes?"

There was a peculiar glint in the Lieutenant Colonel's eyes. Roy was instantly suspicious.

"Hughes, answer me," he said. Maes released the papers and walked over to the door, bolting it from the inside. No one would be able to get in, because Mustang was the only one who had a key to it. He then walked back over to the desk, walking behind it and grinning down at the slightly shocked alchemist sitting in the chair.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, Colonel, Sir," he said, his grin widening. He then winked at the black haired man as he pushed him away from the desk, and sat on top of the paperwork Roy had just been looking at.

"A lesson?"

"Yep."

Roy's dark eyes shimmered with barely-there shock, but more suspicion than anything else. He got up out of his chair quickly, and moved towards the wall, away from Hughes. Not a moment later did the little blades that the lieutenant usually carried around find themselves stuck through Mustang's usually pristine uniform, tearing holes in the dark blue cloth and effectively pinning his arms and the rest of his upper body to the wall...His eyes flashed in anger, and he was about to protest the mistreatment of his clothing,but his breath caught when a hand flew over his mouth. Hughes was standing in front of him, his grin seeming to spread to his eyes.

"Now now, Colonel...there's to be no talking during class," Hughes chuckled, removing his hand from the other's mouth.

Slowly, (annoyingly, to Mustang), Hughes undid the Colonel's uniform jacket, then his undershirt. Roy was about to protest, but though better of it...he was actually interested in seeing where this was going to lead. After all, Hughes was obsessively devoted to his wife and little girl...wasn't he?

After unbottoning the Mustang's shirt, Hughes slipped a hand inbetween cloth and skin and slowly began to massage the Flame Alchemist's pale chest, his hands cold against warm skin. Roy shivered, his eyes closing for a moment. His eyes wer still closed when he felt something wet and warm cover one of his bare, pale pink nipples. His eyes flew open, and he looked down in shock to see Hughes nibbling softly on his skin. He couldn't deny the strong sensations that were flowing though his body though...

"H...Hughes...wh...what are you...doing?" He said between panting breaths of air, for Maes mouth had moved from one nipple to the other, and one of the lieutenants hands was roaming soft and cold across the Colonel's stomach while the other one inched it's way toward Mustang's crotch. Shivers made their way up and down Roy's spine, and as much as he wanted to, he seemed to be incapable of protesting as Hughes hand cupped his already hardening length. Instead, he let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Hughes grinned to himself, not perturbed that he was touching the other man this way. Had he not met Gracia, he would've chased after the Colonel himself. Now was the perfect time to have a little payback, in the cruelest of ways, he knew. Mustang would not forgive him for messing with him like this, but that was okay, 'cause he knew they would still be friends. He let his lips pattern small butterfly kisses up the colenel's chest and neck, nuzzling the flesh at the base of the flame alchemist's neck before moving up to his mouth.

Roy's eyes fluttered, but were closed, and he was barely able to hold in the moan that wanted desperately to escape his mouth. He had always wondered what it would be like to be with Hughes...but since the man had married Gracia, he had never had a chance to find out. WHat Hughes was going to do next, he didn't know. But so far he was liking it...

Maes squeezed Mustang's length, eliciting another moan from the man as he covered Roy's mouth with his own in a deep, searing kiss. Roy's eyes popped open for a moment, but he kissed back, almost gagging as Maes pushed his tongue expertly into the alchemist's mouth. Maes continued to kiss the colonel for a few more moemnts, bruising the other man's lips, before he let go, all at one, mouth and all. He then stood back and stared at the flustered colonel, who's shirt lay partially open and who's face was flushed.

"What...in the hell, Hughes," he said through gasps of air.

Maes Hughes just grinned as he turned away from the colonel and headed for the door, unbolting it. After the first moment of initial shock at being ignored, Mustang found his voice.

"Hughes, get back here and untack me from this damn wall!" he shouted at the retreating form. He growled when he heard a deep chuckled from the hallway. "Damnable man." he muttered.

A few moments later, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked in, her arms full of papers and folders, her usually well groomed blonde hair a little out of whack. She chuckled when she saw Mustang pinned to the wall. She set the paperwork down on the Flame Alchemist's desk, then walked over to her higher up and began to pull the blades (after a few, hard tugs) out of the wall.

She chuckled at the sour look the Colonel was giving the doorway. Poking him in the shoulder to get his attention, she spoke, giving him a look of sympathy that spoke of personal experience.

"You hung up on his wife, didn't you?"

Fin

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Mustang: I hate you Willow. You know that, right?

Willow: M'yep. I know. Too bad for you, eh?

Hughes: Don't let it get you down, Mustang. She's just a little mental, ya know?

Willow:grins at Hughes: Why thank you, my sweet.

Hughes:sweatdrops: Uh...

Mustang:snaps fingers, and fire shoots out towards Willow: Hah!

Willow:runs: Ahhhhh! Stop, stop! Meanie!

Hughes: Anyway...Till next time...

Mustang:chuckles as he watches Willow run around trying to find water to put her flaiming butt out:

Willow:from a shallow pool where her butt is immersed: So, what did you guys think? You like? Hate? I know, I'm really screwed up, but that's what makes for such random and fun fanfiction! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I might even start doing more Hughes/Mustang fluff/stories if you like it enough! . Wheeee!


End file.
